User talk:Ferret37
Archive Older talk is archived here. Formations Page Redesign I've thrown together a table that compares formations in game on my user page, and I was wondering if I could get some input on it. Right now the formations link in the main menu just points to Category:Formations, and the Formations page itself contains only textual descriptions of each formation. Neither of these pages are very helpful for those trying to pick an ideal formation, so I have collected the data from each formation's page and compiled them together for easy comparison. I know that mikeyakame has a PC Formations page, but I felt it was a bit unwieldy to be used for quick comparisons, so I have tried to cut everything down to the bare essentials. These being the overall effect of each formation, what bonuses and penalties are applied to each position, and the size of those bonuses and penalties. The coloring in the table probably needs to be subdued a bit, perhaps to something that resembles the Accessories page. I am also missing a dozen or so formations as I don't have them in my current play through just yet. Finally, I have no idea what the typical user's screen resolution is, so I don't know if the table will have enough room to display properly. Do you have any suggestions? Vyx 03:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Your table is a perfect candidate for replacing the Formations page and being linked from the main menu. The Accessories page only uses 3 colors you'll probably want more than that. I prefer light colors that blend into the white background and stick out just enough to separate the sections or lines when you're looking at the whole table. When i made the Accessories table i optimized it for 1024 x 768 (one line per table row) but also viewed it on 800 x 600 and made sure it looks OK. Anything bigger will just make it look better. Drake178 00:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I have added some formations (still missing some), adjusted the colors (still needs more work), corrected some mistakes, removed the first column for numbering, and reduced the cellpadding and cellspacing in order to cut down the table's width. Unfortunately, it is still too wide to fit inside a 1024 x 768 screen with single line rows. I would either have to reduce the font size signifiacntly, or remove some more columns, such as the two for the magnitude of attribute bonuses and penalties. Smaller font sizes will hurt high resolution users, and removing the magnitude of bonuses and penalties will make it difficult to pick out formations with abnormal modifiers (e.g. Mystic Seal). I am inclined to leave the table width as is, but I am definitely biased by my wide screen monitor too. It would certainly be useful to have a 1024 x 768 user give us some input. In any case, would you care to take another look at the table? Thanks! Vyx 19:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Don't change the font size. You'd be left with a huge mass of tiny tiny numbers that would be difficult to read in any resolution. It looks great in 1280 x 1024, and having had a look in 1024 x 768 (which is the lowest resolution I tend to cater for when laying out pages) there are just a few lines that would never fit without you removing multiple columns. :If you do decide to remove columns, the bonus/penalty magnitude columns are the ones to go, since I think the average user is going to check your table first for an overview, but having decided what they want would then check the formation's individual page to get the requirements anyway. :In a perfect world, we'd be optimising everything for 800 x 600 with the browser running a sidebar. But with a big table like this, it just can't be done. :The colours are still a little bit loud for my personal taste, but that's a minor thing and easily adjusted any time. :Great table. :Ferret37 10:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Gaou with Naginata On Gaou's page it says he can get Naginata on Xbox. Do I have to have Naginata/Parrying/Optimal in inventory? Do you know how to get him with it? :Answered (well, not really) on Gaou's talk page. Ferret37 19:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for your offering and sorry for a late reply, I have just known how to use wikia. I will ask if I need help, thanks again. :) The end. 15:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, I've been playing TLR for some time, and have just got back into the game, so I thought I might as well contribute to this wiki. It's a great source of info, particularly for a stat grinder like myself. --Veteran Hawkeye 15:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) +4 Weapons? Hey Ferret, was wondering if you know if strengthening a weapon on Xbox past +3 is possible or not, or if it's PC only. I've had a +3 Otachi since BR 37 and got Ragna-rock at BR 58. Been grinding normal attacks on "Don't be afraid to die" monsters and through all stroy events and quests. Am I wasting my time or can +4 and on be gotten on Xbox? Don't really know who else to ask as your the only Xbox player I've seen making edits lately.--Jay222 01:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I can't give you an answer with any kind of certainty, all I can say is that I've never had anything past +3. I spent a ridiculous amount of time fighting on my first playthrough, finishing with a BR well into the 100s (I know BR and weapon + are unrelated, but a high BR implies a lot of attacks) and didn't ever get a +4. I think everything we have on +4 to +9 is lifted from the JP guide, and there was much scratching of heads when that particular nugget appeared until we realised the PC version has a New Game+ option. :A quick look at GameFAQs also unearthed this : http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/939444-the-last-remnant/52083828. :Ferret37 12:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) So long as people who are very knowledgeable about TLR like you don't tell me it's not possible I'll keep trying to confirm it. Thanks alot--Jay222 14:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm beginning to think that a bunch of things that were meant to be implemented in the final game were left out, most likely due to time (or being pushed to release...). I got into a slight scuffle about style changes and how some classes should stop them. One user told me that all classes on the X360 version can style change, while there's a limit on the PC. Probably the same can be said here; it should go past +3 (I recorded a +4 value for the PC version before making an account), but it probably wasn't implemented properly. So yeah, you can keep trying, but I think that there's something up... Zephyr135 00:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I know what you mean. Sometimes it seems as though the Xbox version was an... experiment... you know, just to test the waters before the PC release. So many of the differences seem to be "fine tuning", like the starting stats of leaders, the stats of weapons, the requirements of certain guild quests (3 Runemaidens?), HP scaling differences for regulars and rares, and the whole concept of soldiers. Not that I'm knocking the Xbox version, for my money it's still one of the best JRPGs on the platform, but I think Zephyr's right - maybe the code was there for +4 to +9, it just didn't work properly so it was locked out and fixed for the later PC release. Maybe the original idea was to have a New Game+ option on the Xbox, but it just couldn't be done in time. So many possibilities. Keep trying, I wish you luck although I suspect you'll be disappointed. Ferret37 02:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) +4 Weapon on Xbox Ok I'm sure your getting annoyed of these messages by now but since I asked you about it thought you guys would like to know. +4 weapons to +9 IS possible on xbox my otachi just got +4. I figured no one has every gotten past +3 or posted about it because they were raising BR to fast which affects weapon upgrades alot. Gonna post the Shielding Demonblade/Enchanted Demomblade of +4 and on when I'm done lvling it. I'm only BR 65 atm, so more upgrades is very possible. Otach+4= ATK 25 DEF 8 MYS 23 M.DEF 10. Got it grinding on the 2 brynhidr's in AR with orb formation at BR 65 getting 30+ turns and not raising BR since its only 2 enemies per fight.Finally can confirm this.--Jay222 05:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Nice find. Looks like you've got the basis for a decent article there. I've got the percentages for each bonus level and growth rate from the JP guide knocking around somewhere - I'll post them on your talk page when I get home (unless Zephyr beats me to it). Hopefully you'll be able to confirm that they're accurate for the Xbox version... Ferret37 14:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Ufufu... I already have. I've had the 3 growth rates and their percentages on my page for a while now. It's just a little buried under the funny table of challenges I set up for myself. Over here. Zephyr135 15:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ha! I knew I'd seen it somewhere on the Wiki! I think we need a general "Weapons" page to replace the Category that the front page links take you to, this would be the ideal place for an overview of the weapons families, how they customize in game (for Rush and for other characters) and how the + upgrade system works. You up for the job, Jay? I'll do it if you're not keen, but you've done all the work so far. Ferret37 20:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Probably best for you to if you want since I'm only good at comfirming, adding, or editing already exsisting pages. I did put some info on weapons in my profile. If you need a second opinion or questions just send me a message. I'll be on this wiki for awhile since this game is ridiculously addicting even after years, but it is a good idea.--Jay222 21:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I'll knock up a framework, but I'll need your input on tactics for upgrading. I've learned more than I knew before from your posts here, on your talk page, and on the individual weapons talk pages, so you've got to help me out a little. Oooh, I've got that happy feeling I used to get back in the old days when we were discovering something new every play session. Just as an aside, I'm running out of internets and my bank account is empty (heavy Christmas), so if I disappear until Monday - pay day - then you know why. Ferret37 22:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to throw a possible wrench in things, but it seems that the boosts might be different between versions. Probably to compensate for the lower weapon stats, the boosts are 1 level higher than what would be the case on the PC. Was checking out the Buer boosts, which is considered a "slow growth" weapon, and it didn't line up with my chart. Maybe there's something wrong with what I have, so I'm going to poke at it a bit. Zephyr135 03:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well from what it looks like is that superlative to enchanted/shielding/parrying, and remnant weapons (or second to last to the last upgrade of a weapon WA capable like Buer). Look at demonblade's talkpage for 1-4 upgrades and superier demonblade. They all follow the slow path modifier chart. But then look at superlative and shielding demonblade, and Obsidian's. They get +1 modifier higher than slow weapons. So it's either versions or might need a 4th modifier % added to it starting at 10%?--Jay222 05:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Grab a weapon with the "Military Issue" effect. Those ones have the fastest growth rate... Preferably the Undelwaltan since it's the strongest of the bunch and it'll be easier to see what the growths look like. If it comes back as a +%5 at +1, then it's a shift down when ported to the PC. If not, then looks like there might be a 4th rate... But that shouldn't be the case since I remember going through at least 10 different pieces of equipment per rate (according to he guide and deduction) to get those values... Zephyr135 05:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) +1 Unndelwaltan= ATK 78, DEF 36, MYS 67, M.DEF 25 gaining 4%.--Jay222 06:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :The game truncates values, if you didn't already know... It's a 5% gain to all stats. Looks like it's a shift down when ported... Well, I'm in the process of gathering some PC values again, so we'll see what happens. Zephyr135 06:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm... I'm hoping that it's as simple as all growth rates being shifted, or just a different set of values for the different versions. If we have weapons with different growth rates on different versions that's going to make things a little more awkward. Also, we need a slot in the weapon infobox for growth rate, don't we? Ferret37 14:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Most likely, if people actually paid attention to that sort of thing. There aren't any CO/CD rates there either, but it might turn into a case of too much info. I think the JP guide is right from the sampling I did last night. Grabbed 3 of each rate, then a few of the new weapons added to the PC version to see if anything has shifted, and I can definitely confirm that the chart I have is right for the PC version. They seem to be lining up for the X360 version, but at 1 level higher. I'll remain optimistic about it only being a shift... Zephyr135 16:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) It is just 1 higher on Xbox. The problem with my post is I typed them late on Friday. Looking at the posts again and going through all weapon upgrades on talk pages. Theres maybe 1 or 2 exceptions but just put 1 higher for xbox. My patience is going with my weapon strengthening but I'll try to get stats for a +5.--Jay222 19:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) when editing the page I can't seem to get the spacing correct. I pressed enter between the names, and it looks correct on the edit page, but they run together when I save the page. Maybe you could take a look and tell me what my mistake is? Thanks. http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Bonus_Stats Sasha AJP 02:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Error in formatting, Please help :) when editing the page I can't seem to get the spacing correct. I pressed enter between the names, and it looks correct on the edit page, but they run together when I save the page. Maybe you could take a look and tell me what my mistake is? Thanks. http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Bonus_Stats Sasha AJP 02:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed it up... Was probably a better idea to put it into a table instead of just listing them there. Also put in Jorgen's stuff. Looks cleaner this way too. Zephyr135 04:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I've been playing this one for quite a while, and so I've used this wiki quite a lot. Now I finally decided to register, and I'm glad to be here. Luminessence 13:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Monster HP Well... All rares have been killed and HP values have been logged. The BR for when the actual change occurs will vary from monster to monster, and usually within 2~3 BR of what I've listed. Also, not the full range as I think the game has 5~6 values per BR range, and I'm really not patient enough to reload the game that many times just to see them. Only for the ones that have much larger variances, like those dragons... Sirrush and Goko were giving the largest ranges and I like fighting dragons, so I took the time to investigate them. The only bosses that hasn't been accounted for is Nordis as I didn't do At Hatred's End in my current run, the Conqueror's other Ranks (1~4, 6, 7), Lob Omen (Conqueror) and Namul Niram (Conqueror). I'll get on those ones ASAP, and will probably do a trainer-assisted speed run for the Conqueror Ranks. Although, I can't really see how I can speed run 1000+ fights... Zephyr 05:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I don't know if you check this any more but how do I download your save files for the last remnant 21:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) : He hasn't logged on in a really long time (April 4th). You're not likely to get a response from Ferret37. In fact, practically everyone that worked on this wiki has moved on. We don't offer save files here. There are links if someone has posted them, so just click on them for the download. I believe only PC saves are hanging around, as the 1 X360 save (mine) is still very early in the game and not worth getting. Also, I'm not sure, but you might not be able to use it if it's signed to my account. Zephyr (talk) 23:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I am indeed not around much these days. I'll be back on a regular basis when I start my next playthrough - I just don't have the time these days. I get email notifications of changes to this page, so can be contacted if necessary. Zephyr's talk page is the best place to go for advice at the moment. Ferret37 (talk) 18:57, July 3, 2013 (UTC)